fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Janitor Strikes Back
The Janitor Strikes Back 'is episode 2a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. The school's evil janitor Poopatine has banned gum from the entire school district, and Fanboy and Chum Chum have a best friend Yum Yum, who's made out of gum. The fans of everything will do anything to protect Yum Yum from getting destroyed. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * John DiMaggio as Yum Yum The Gum * Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine * Jeff Bennett as Scrivener Elf, Duke and Mr. Mufflin Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum make a best friend out of gum named Yum Yum, who they have a lotta lotta fun with, until Yum Yum follows Fanboy and Chum Chum to school and sets off Poopatines gum alarm, so he and his hi-tech chair, Brenda, try to find Yum Yum, while Fanboy and Chum Chum have to get Yum Yum outta there (not knowing that Kyle is stuck to Yum Yum's back, and Kyle's new Scrivener elf didn't even do something about it). After Poopatine hoovers past the trophy case,that Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Yum Yum (and Kyle are hiding in, they try to get to the door, Kyle felt pain from gettinh poked by the Javelin Team award, and the shotput team award, Kyle drops the shotput award to the ground, triggering a sound sensation, and the four are caught. And just as Poopatine is about to destroy Yum Yum (by dipping him in acid), Mr Mufflin is litterally blown away by the hand dryer in the teachers restroom, and he accidentally knocks Brenda over spilling the acid on the floor. Fanboy and Chum Chum pullled him after make a deal with Poopatine, and now gum is allowed in School, but no taffy is allowed because taffy damages Brenda's pipes. Transcript Gallery Quotes *Chum Chum: Kyle, Kyle, This is our friend, Yum Yum, He is made out of gum. *Kyle: That's the only way, who could made a friend, Zing! *Chum Chum: I bet you wish you had a friend made of gum. *Kyle: This morning, I conjured up a scrivener elf to help me with my studies. He dashed off three book reports in the time it took me to eat my porridge. *Chum Chum: Our friend farts bubbles. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Janitor Poopatine, the school's mean janitor. *Duke and Cheech speak for the first time. *This is one of few episodes that both Fanboy and Kyle make regular appearances, but no friendship moment from Fanboy and Kyle's relationship occurs. *This is the first episode in which Kyle appears but doesn't use any magic. *When Kyle talks about Scrivener Elf to F&C, harpsicord music is heard in the background. This is a recurring background song that plays whenever Kyle is on the screen. *This episode was formerly known as "Yum Yum", and before that, "Chum Chum and Yum Yum." **According to The Fanboy Bible, the episode was also going to have a much different plot where Chum Chum gets Yum Yum stuck to him during show and tell in school. *This is the first of many episodes where Fanboy's name is not said once, despite being one of the main characters. *When Kyle is talking about Scrivener Elf, Fanboy can be briefly seen holding a picture of Mechatech. This episode appears to take place after "Trading Day", as Mechatech was officially introduced in that episode. Continuity *Kyle is seen writing with his left hand, but he writes with his right one in other appearances. It's implied that he's ambidextrous. *After this episode, Chum Chum says "poop" whenever Poopatine's name is heard. *Kyle says "Zing!", his catchphrase, for the first time in this episode. He says it again in "Lord of the Rings" and "There Will Be Shrieks". *If you look closley in the background of the bubble gum helmet POV, you can see Kyle showing Lupe a magical gesture. This points out he is showing her a trick, possibly to hint that Lupe is sorry for punching Kyle in the pilot episode. *This episode appears to take place before a later episode, "Moppy Dearest", as we see a banner of the school dance over the bathroom as Hank begins to fly through the hall. *Yum Yum is seen again in "Refill Madness". He is also seen in the opening theme. Goofs *After Yum Yum accidently sticks Kyle to his back, he says "Sorry," but watch his mouth; it appears he's saying something else. *When Cheech says "poop" to Janitor Poopatine, he has Chum Chum's voice. *When the kids hear the gum alarm go off for the first time, Francine's skirt overlaps Yo's head, despite being behind it. *During the scene while F&C talk with Kyle and Kyle tells them about his Scrivener Elf, Kyle's ears are tilted throughout the scene, but then return to normal after Yum Yum sticks to him. *Before Janitor Poopatine unsticks Kyle from Yum Yum, Kyle loses his cape, only to regain it in the next shot when he slides down the lockers. *Kyle says he never chewed gum because it sticks to his braces, but the teaser short "Bubble Magic" shows that he can chew gum. He also asks for a pack of gum in "A Bopwork Orange" and uses gum to hold his tooth in place in "Tooth or Scare" And, in "Freeze Tag", he states his orthadontist forbids him chewing gum. Allusions *'Star Wars - The title is a spoof on the fifth Star Wars movie, The Empire Strikes Back. Also, when Janitor Poopatine said "And now gum, you will die" this is a parody of the line "And now Young Skywalker, you will die". In addition, Poopatine is a pun on Emperor Palpatine, while his cart, Brenda, parodies R2-D2. *'The Beatles' - One of the gum styles is koo-koo-ka-chew, which parodies a song by The Beatles in which one line is "Goo goo ga'joob" (x2). *'The Little Mermaid' - Fanboy said "You Monster!" to Janitor Russ Poopatine, Just like Ariel said "You Monster!" to Ursula. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Janitor Poopatine